In order to resolve a problem of image noise, a large number of image denoising algorithms emerge in the industry, for example, a window filtering method unrelated to image content and a non-local means algorithm based on image structure similarity analysis.
The window filtering method unrelated to image content requires a small amount of calculation, but incurs a severe loss of image details. The non-local means algorithm based on image structure similarity analysis performs well in terms of detail preservation and color protection, but the algorithm is highly complex and has low efficiency. Therefore, a contradiction between a denoising effect and efficiency is more obvious.